forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Witches
Witches They are being with no true names, no true lives, or selves; Witches are born from anyone of any Tribe capable of enduring the ritual that changes them into such beings. First casting aside their living forms, turning them into empty vessels as they fall into the Void. They dive into a realm where they are beings of metaphysical thought and energy, close to never returning to what they once were. The weak are lost, some think they return to the original soul from which all life emerged, others think they wander the Abyss, endlessly. When in the Void, a vast and terrible entity is born from their thoughts and view of themselves, given shape thanks to an item the Witch chooses to anchor them to their old forms. This creates the monstrous Void Form, considered to be a Witches true body. When complete this new body and the soul enter the form they let behind, forever altering it. It becomes a new being that is no longer part of any tribe, a mix between their old selves and their new form, this is the Witch. With this they create the Grimoire, a record of all magic they learn or that is used against them, kept as their prize. From this, the Witch is able to fragment their thoughts to create Familiars, from themselves or from those they command. Beings of magical energy, altered by the Witches true form which carries whatever trace of magic that they wish of them. Bodies The body of a Witch appears almost like that of a human, perhaps there are some differences, skin being more like scales, reflective eyes, and other such things. This is because a Witches body is no longer a mortal, physical thing, it is a shell coursing with magical energy. This allows them to warp certain aspects about themselves, to alter parts of their bodies based on the creature or element they fused themselves with, hence the tales of Witches turning into dragons or great magical beasts. Aspect Form The shell is able to turn into the great being known as their Aspect Form, this is a perfect mix of their seemingly human form and their Void Form. When in this body Withes appear to be mostly human, though there are varying aspects that have been altered; skin turned to scales, bodies turned to mixes of stone and magma, r growing massive wings. This form remains mostly human in shape and size, often compared to some magical beings. Void Form The new true form of the Witch created from the ritual to alter their beings, some are titanic beasts on par with Kaiju others are giants, masses of magical energy and the world around them. These great beasts are what Witches truly are, beings of pure mana, capable of drawing forth all of their magical prowess at once.They are built upon the thoughts and mental perceptions of the Witch, not bound to simple mortal forms, they are creations bound in shape only by the creators imagination, of course made it is almost impossible for them to change or evolve. It is to be said only one copy of this Void Form may exist at a time, only one true self can be present, this means that a Witch must either take or summon the Void form, unable to do both. Society While some Witches live in solitude, deciding to live in far off and hard to reach locations common among either the oldest or youngest of all Witches. Though after the Witch Hunts most consider this to be extremely dangerous, Most live within the structure of one of the Covens that have become more and more inclusive as time goes on. The normal structure of a Coven goes as follows, the Initiates, those who enter into a Coven with hopes of becoming a Witch or Witches who lived in solitude until deciding to join their own kind. It is usually their job to help the actual Witches obtain rare regents or artifacts that they may then use as well as helping to keep the Coven's home in order. While not glamorous they are in no means weak, Initiates being either the children of Witches with vast experience and power or those born with extreme skill at controlling Mana. Above them are the actual Witches those who have survived the process to becoming a Witch and moved up in the ranks. Above them is the Witch with the title of Mother, hand selected by the Superior to become the leader of the Coven. It is their job to run the Coven and to task the Witches, protecting them if they need. The most important position is the Superior, the Witch in charge of running the Coven, seeing to its running, placement in society, and even finding those worthy of becoming Witches. Upon either stepping down or being killed her Grimoire is passed down to the Mother, to which she will then ascend to the Coven Superior. Above all of them are the Witch Societies, a sort of government of the Witches which exists all around the globe, equally divided into parts of the world that they exist on. Each Society is made up of a single Supreme an then her own selected Coven chosen from the greatest of all the Witches within their distinct area of rule. It is also made up of the Superior's who are tasked with helping to not only run the Society but ensuring peace is maintained between each and all of the covens. Currently there are no real Societies on Yoma but there are a few Covens, usually they are clans; who gain members by marrying into or being married into by Mage families to continually gain strong members. The reasoning for this is that Yoma is not a 'true' world, it does not not have everything Witches need to fully run and operate in a planet, no true running Lay Lines, no truly crafted core, and Mana supplies that are still building; after all an imitation can not compare to the real thing. On Earth the societies are North and South Arctic Societies, Northern and Southern Atlantic Societies, Southern Society, Indian Society, Oceanic Society, Pacific Society, and the Antarctic Society. Familiars A familiar is a special made projection from a Witch, something of a servant that is not only completely loyal to the Witch hut serves as a conduit for their magic. Familiars are not born but they are freely created, some small and others large but with the same general purpose, serve the Witch. They are constructs of Mana, born with limited intelligence and will outside of what their Witch wishes of them. Often used to help fill out general tasks or to help them in combat. Familiars are generally born with spells written into their being, meaning that like any Witch, can cast that spell from their being at any time, though it is usually when either ordered or given previous command to by a Witch. It has even been shown that Witches can enchant lesser creatures after their death in order to create a Familiar, an easy feat considering once dead, though some beings can consent or be born into being a familiar. Grimoires What is considered to be one of the most important things that a Witch can own, a Grimoire is their record of spells and rituals collected over a lifetime. It isn't just kept as a physical thing, but an endless tome kept within their very beings, in essence a magical library each vastly different and locked within the creator. Witches have the ability to freely copy and pass along this Grimoire, usually for teaching methods or in some cases as a right of passage. Witches have even been known to be hunted by those who wish to collect their Grimoire, with spells and cursed artifacts having been collected in order to tear it free from their being even if it kills them. This seems to simply be a hazard of a Witch having their internal record instead of keeping a purely physical copy. To combat this certain Witches have been shown to keep multiple copies, some kept within their body, some in actual libraries, and others written into other entities. Of course said Grimoires only give the capability and knowledge to perform these spells, the practice, certain materials, and even things as obscure as moon placement must all be provided by the Witch, who can then freely continue to use this magic considering their ability to spawn and create things needed to fulfill the categories of magic. In order to do so a Witch must learn a spell naturally like others or even have it used on/against them. Mana Wells Witches share a quality with certain Fae that is not seen in other Species, they exist with Mana Wells inside of them. Just like one would see in Elves, when a Witch actually obtains their new being they start to actively produce Mana from their being. Now they are no longer a singular beings involved in the normal process and flow of Mana but a conduit from which it spills from the universe. While they are not like those with the natural Mana Well, it does not constantly overcharge their spells but is instead the reason they are able to constantly perform their spell and rituals without needing the constant times to wait and full collection of items needed for magic, such as Mana pens or seal making material. Of course there are still those who pray on young Witches and while they may not be able to get a well made Grimoire, they use them as a constant Mana battery. Base Stats * Witches start with a -1 to defense thanks to their bodies being constructs and not natural * They start with +1 in Aura thanks to passing into the Void and creating the Void Form * They also start with +1 in Magic because they are beings who are part of and much beloved by the Mana